


In The Script

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bodhi is a theatre student, Cassian is Super Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Cassian had come to the campus theater for a reason, that much he knew. But the purpose of his visit had been swiftly forgotten when he caught sight of the man dancing on the stage.





	

Cassian had come to the campus theater for a reason, that much he knew. But the purpose of his visit had been swiftly forgotten when he caught sight of the man dancing on the stage. It was obviously a routine he'd done many times, his steps were almost perfect, to Cassian's untrained eyes anyway, and the energetic music seemed to fill the theater, seemed to curl around the man like an old friend, assisting his movements and filling his body with poetry. He seemed to glide around the stage, never in one place for more than a few moments. His hair was a silken curtain billowing out behind him, his arms telling a story Cassian hadn't heard yet, his lean legs striding and leaping across the empty stage, the thump of his bare feet against the stage floor just barely heard over the lively music that guided his steps.

Cassian fell in love instantly. He stood in the doorway of the empty theater, utterly entranced by the man and his movements. He could have watched the man dance forever, but he'd clearly caught him near the end of his routine, as the music eventually came to an end, as did the dance. The man stood there panting for a moment, and Cassian couldn't help but clap, feeling bad upon seeing the man jump with surprise, but unable to keep quiet.

"That was incredible!" Cassian called, hoping the man wouldn't be offended or scared, "Bravo! _Magnífico_!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." the man stuttered, hopping down from the stage to be at eye level with him. Cassian strode down the aisle to be closer, so they didn't have to shout. The man was even more beautiful up close, all dark skin and brown Bambi eyes and a wiry frame. He seemed more real down here, not just an unattainable vision on a stage.

"Don't apologize, I wasn't exactly making an entrance. I was all but entranced! You're very talented," Cassian praised him, delighting in the shy duck of the other man's head, "What is your name? Mine's Cassian."

"Uh, B-Bodhi." the man stammered, eyes wide as they took in Cassian's face with what he could only hope was attraction, "I'm Bodhi. I'm in the play."

"You're an actor?" Cassian asked, and then immediately wanted to kick himself for the stupid question. Why else would he have been dancing around on a stage and advertising a show if he wasn't an actor? Luckily, Bodhi didn't seem to care.

"Trying." he replied, "So far I've been mostly doing college productions and community theatre. What about you, are you a student here?"

"I'm an engineering student." Cassian responded, "Mostly robotics."

"That sounds amazing." Bodhi grinned, interest sparking in his eyes, "Could you build us a stage manager that doesn't show up late to every rehearsal? Our current guy, Kay, is always either late or hungover."

"I'll add that to my to-do list." Cassian laughed at the joke, "It's now top priority once I get the time. We'll call it... Kay-Two. K2."

"K2, I love it." Bodhi laughed, retrieving a water bottle from his bag, "Well, if you ever do get some free time, come check out our show. It's my favorite musical, I've been dreaming of being in it for years." he smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"I would love to see it, especially since you're in it. I'm almost disappointed I didn't audition." Cassian's words were just short of teasing, and he wanted to cheer at how Bodhi's face went pink.

"There's a vacant spot." Bodhi blurted out adorably, "Luke, my co-star, his friend had an accident, something about his eyes, and he's in the hospital and Luke dropped out of the play to help care for him, s-so his role is available. If you want to audition." Bodhi's gaze darted around nervously, but they kept returning to Cassian as he waited for his response.

"I'm not really a theatre guy..." Cassian started before seeing the disappointment Bodhi tried to conceal. Man, those eyes should be registered as weapons, "But I'm always open to new experiences." he amended. Bodhi positively beamed. He rummaged through his bag, searching a bit before producing a large script heavily highlighted and scribbled over with notes and marks. Christ, even his handwriting was cute.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. We've been kinda scrambling to find a replacement for him." Bodhi said honestly, thumbing through the script to find whatever specific scene he was looking for. Cassian noted with a flare of attraction how his tongue stuck out just a bit in concentration, his unfairly nimble fingers slipping deftly between pages, his brown eyes darting to and fro as they glanced over words, and damn it Cassian wanted him so badly already.

"So who do I need to talk to about being your co-star?" Cassian asked, already planning to do whatever he could to be onstage with this beautiful man. Cassian had never been one to do things in halves.

"Mothma's directing, she's who we need to talk to. Can I see you onstage? I'll give you a script, and I'll need to hear you sing. Cute as you are, I can't recommend you if I don't see you in action."

"Ah, so I'm cute?" Cassian teased as he hopped up onto the stage, taking the script from Bodhi's outstretched hand and grinning at the lovely flush that graced the bearded cheeks. It felt odd to be on a stage, instead of in the audience. It was bigger than it looked, and he could almost imagine a crowd of people watching him, the lights shining into his eyes, the music loud in his ears, Bodhi calling him by a name that he'd shed at the end of the night.

"S-So, uh," Bodhi cleared his throat, "L-Let me hear you sing. If that's okay."

"Oh. Okay, uh... what should I sing?" Cassian asked, determined not to be shy about this, trying to project an air of confidence. May as well start practicing his acting skills.

"Whatever comes into your head. Just so long as you sing." Bodhi said, crossing his arms and settled into a seat, waiting for him to start. Cassian was proud of his voice for not cracking under Bodhi's scrutiny. He sang a little lullaby his father had been fond of, simple and lilting. Bodhi's face softened as he sang, the look in his eyes growing bright with something Cassian didn't dare identify. Bodhi clapped loudly when he finished singing, his smile growing wider and showing off pretty teeth and prettier dimples.

"That was..." the tone of Bodhi's voice was soft, breathless. Cassian felt hope rise in him, "I-I can't even describe-you need to be in this show. I'm quitting if Mothma doesn't cast you. Why aren't you famous? This is a travesty, you should be on Broadway!"

"Thank you." Cassian said genuinely, resisting the urge to preen at the sparkle in Bodhi's eyes. Bodhi leapt up onto the stage and shed his sweatshirt, revealing a simple cotton tank top that wasn't all that special except for the fact that it was on Bodhi and honestly how was Cassian supposed to focus with those arms on display like that?

"Now let's test your dancing." Bodhi said, seeming to shake off whatever spell Cassian's voice had cast on him, "So first, a little background. My character has just invited yours to the club, and the people around us will be dancing pretty simply like this while our dance will be more complicated..."

Cassian let him launch into his animated spiel, hanging on to his every word. He laughed as Bodhi described the plot of the play very colorfully, and even if Cassian didn't really get it, Bodhi's enthusiasm more than made up for it. Cassian's nearly began to match until Bodhi began giving examples of the frequency and energy of the dance numbers. He demonstrated one, though Cassian didn't really retain the specifics, too focused on his body moving, the swing of his hair, the grace of his bare feet on the black of the stage floor, the lovely sheen of sweat on his brow, and the way his chest rose and fell a bit heavier with exertion. He did, however, notice the sheer amount of energy even one number would require multiple times a day.

"This is a lot of dancing." Cassian said apprehensively, "I'm not sure I can keep up."

"Not even to tango with me?" Bodhi asked, an exaggerated pout adorning his face, "It's a very intimate sequence, with a kiss and everything. I'd hate to have to find someone else to be my partner."

"I love dancing. I can't wait." Cassian said a little too quickly, suddenly more than willing to dance himself to death for a shot with Bodhi.

"Neither can I." Bodhi said with a smile, taking Cassian's hand to walk him through the steps, "I have an apartment a few blocks down, maybe after we talk to Mothma we can go there and run lines."

Bodhi winked, and Cassian began to think this theatre thing wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proofread this but I wanted to project my interest in acting onto Bodhi.


End file.
